That Awkward Moment
by SillyLeafHamster
Summary: Lyra unfortunately suffers a very awkward moment with Roger... Set before the first book, during Lyra's Jordan College days.


**A/N: Hello dear readers! Something new, wow! Hard to believe! **

**But yes, I did a Golden Compass fanfic. I have read the book and seen the movie, but I am not an obsessive fan like I am for Howl's Moving Castle (checkthisbookoutifyouhavent;P). In fact, this ff wouldn't even exist if it weren't a required final assessment for my Sci-fi and Fantasy lit class... But I still enjoy the book. I intend to continue the trilogy. (moviesucked) **

**But anyway, hope you all enjoy, and any new followers, welcome aboard my ship! Hope you like what you read!**

* * *

**That Awkward Moment**

Of all the places to hide out at Jordan College, the roof was definitely Lyra's favorite. If anyone were to go looking for her, especially in the early evening, they would find her there, weather permitting. Occasionally she'd be up there with her best friend Roger, a boy who worked in the kitchen.

On this particular hot summer evening, Roger was with her. They sat atop the dirty shingles, daemons in their laps, watching the scorching sun set and the stars come out to take its place. Lyra leaned back on her elbows, fully relaxed for the first time in weeks. Her tutoring had become excessive as of late, and the work came in stacks and stacks of books and papers. She needed her free time back, so she could sit on the roof like this every day. This was the first time she'd actually been able to get away in days. She sighed blissfully.

Roger glanced over at her, eyes full of sympathy. "You're bein' overworked, ya know," he murmured thoughtfully.

Lyra blinked. "I know," she answered briskly. "But it'll be all over soon."

Roger hummed and looked away again. Pantalaimon crawled up Lyra's chest and curled himself around her neck as an ermine.

"I wish the homework would stop," he whispered in her ear. "It really is too much sometimes. I hate when you're so tired all the time like this…"

Lyra shooed him away, claiming she was fine. He sniffed disdainfully and disappeared inside her discarded coat. Lyra sat up and rested her chin on her palms.

Roger looked at her again. Lyra glanced at him from the corners of her eyes. She thought he looked nervous about something, but then again it could just be the unusual heat making his face look red and sweaty. She shrugged it off.

Roger swallowed. "Hey Lyra… There's something I've kind of been curious about…" he trailed off.

Lyra sat up straight as Pantalaimon jumped into her lap, both looking quizzically at the boy. Roger's daemon, Salcilia, crawled into his lap as well, staring back with the same nervous looking expression on her currently feline face.

Lyra glared stubbornly. "Well? What _is _it?"

Roger was clearly nervous now, like a puppy that had just been caught digging in the trash. He swallowed again. "Well… could you help me?"

"With what? The thing you're curious 'bout?" Lyra replied impatiently. She knew she was being pushy and a bit bossy, but that simply was her nature.

Roger nodded in answer to her question.

Lyra sighed irritably. Now he had her all curious about this 'something' too. "Fine. But ya gotta tell me what it is ya need help with," she said, crossing her arms.

Roger smiled. "I can show ya what it is…"

Lyra's eyebrows went up. "Then get on with it."

He took her hand, and assuming they were leaving to go check this something out, Lyra stood up. She turned toward the roof exit.

So it was quite a surprise when she was suddenly yanked back down and colliding with Roger's face.

The first thought that came to her bewildered mind as their mouthes crashed into each other was that Roger was certainly being very brave. More brave than her, and that was saying something. Roger was never brave.

Her second thought was… well, whatever it was it flew right out of her head as mingled feelings started running through her instead. She felt suddenly dizzy, and maybe a little thrilled too. But these feelings were quickly replaced with one of confusion and anger. She pushed Roger away. She had just a second's glimpse of Pantalaimon and Salcilia swooning over each other and deliriously changing shape before they both froze, Pantalaimon suddenly looking angry and Salcilia looking bewildered and hurt. Lyra turned her attention to Roger, who was like a human clone of his daemon. Lyra guessed she looked very similar to Pantalaimon at the moment. She squared her shoulders and stared Roger down.

"What in God's name do ya think you're doin'?!" she screamed.

Roger sputtered incoherently for a few moments, then seemed to composer himself a little. "I, well… I said I was curious…"

"That's not what I thought ya meant! Ya don' just go around kissing girls for no reason! 'Specially me!" Lyra fumed. Pantalaimon jumped on her shoulder and hissed furiously, a wildcat now.

Roger scooted away, his shoes making little scratchy noises on the roof tiles. His daemon went and hid herself in his shirt as a mouse. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled, eyes wide with hurt and distress.

Lyra suddenly felt bad for him. It's not like she hadn't been curious about this particular thing herself. She sighed. "It's okay, Roger. Just don' do it again," she murmured. Roger nodded quickly. He sat up, but kept his distance.

Lyra turned away and gazed out over the vast, endless sea of buildings that made up Oxford. Her thoughts were still jumbled, and she didn't know what this sudden turn of events meant for her and Roger. Could they stay friends, even when they did something that all young boys and girls giggled or talked disgustedly about? Did this mean Roger was her—Lyra shuddered to think of it—boyfriend?

Pantalaimon leaned down to her ear. "Of course it doesn't, and you know it," he answered her unspoken question.

"Okay Pan, I believe it if you do," Lyra smiled, relief flooding through her. She wasn't ready for a boyfriend, not nearly. Leave that to the adults. She turned to Roger again, who was determinedly avoiding her gaze.

"Hey Roger… Let's just forget this happened, kay?" Lyra offered.

Roger finally looked at her, relief clear in his gaze. "Kay. It never happened."

"Deal." And they shook on it. And from that day on, neither spoke of that awkward moment again.

Frankly, it was better that way.

**A/N: I feel like this is very disorganized. But what can I say, I wrote it up in an hour. My wrists hurt...**

**Don't expect any more of this fandom from me. This was a one time deal. I didn't feel like failing.. ^^ (IneverfailFYI)**

**See ya round readers! And remember, reviews make me cry sunshine. :')**

**~SillyLeaf**


End file.
